Half a Miracle
by Fyrekiss
Summary: What happens when a pregnant Bella is involved in an accident? Will she and the baby survive? B


A/N - This is really sad so if you're allergic to sad stories in any way you may wanna back up and walk out the door you just came through. (I'm not usually into sad stories but what the heck?) Enjoy… if you can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I don't wish I do, I only wish Edward Cullen was real and interested in me (don't we all)

* * *

Wednesday

September 8th 2010

10:12pm

He couldn't believe his eyes, was this real? Was Bella's life and the baby's saved?

The baby was in an incubator but she had made it and Bella, what was happening with her? Suddenly he saw doctors and nurses rushing to her room.

_They said she would be fine_, he thought, turning away from the glass window through which he could see baby Anna. A tear rolled down his left cheek.

Bella had been so enthusiastic about starting a family; then, after two years of marriage, she was expecting their first child, a girl.

They had met when she moved to the small community of Forks in Washington, to live with her dad. It hadn't been her ideal pick of places to live but she didn't want to hold her mother back from doing what she really wanted, going on the road with her husband, so Bella decided that maybe moving back to Forks would help make her mom happy. Even if Bella didn't want to she was not going to deny that moving is what she really wanted. Besides it was her idea.

She met Edward on her first day in Biology class, he was her lab partner. He had wasted no time in letting her know he was interested, although it wasn't until a few months later that they actually ended up going on a date, and even then he couldn't take all the credit for being bold. His sister Alice was the one who pushed and prodded him and when he tried to wiggle himself out of it she threatened to ask Bella herself, who also happened to be her best friend.

Gathering himself paid off because they were other guys interested in the 'new toy', and some of them weren't too bad if one had to make a choice. Well that's what she told him any time he started bragging about being the only one she had eyes for.

It was only natural they would attend prom together and when it was time to pick colleges, they were both confident their love would help them endure the distance and hectic schedules.

If it wasn't meant to be Bella had reasoned with herself that once he was happy even with someone else that's all that mattered. Edward figured that she was entitled to see what other fish the sea had, so if she found a guppy she was happy with he'd be content to move on as well.

Nothing of the kind ever happened and every semester break and the occasional weekend they got that allowed them to see each other only brought them closer and the year before her graduation Bella found herself engaged to Edward.

They were married in the winter after graduation and started their new life together. Career paths and lifestyle choices were obstacles to overcome but being in love meant they were in sync with each other and so when she was able to find a job in Seattle as a marketing analyst and he a job as a dental technician they couldn't be happier. Which is why he found his mind occupied by questions he couldn't seem to find the answers to.

Was their happy family going to be shattered?

How could this have happened? He asked himself over and over.

She was on her way to see a friend, Alice, when her car was caught in a near fatal accident involving a truck, which left the truck driver with a concussion and a few pedestrians injured. One had a broken leg; another was unconscious when admitted to the hospital, while the other two suffered minor injuries.

It had been nearly ten hours since the accident but still Bella's life was not out of danger. According to the doctor she was bleeding internally; and had lost a lot of blood.

Baby Anna was so little and yet so strong born at seven months; premature. The doctors had been able to look after her and get her out of any real danger but still anything could happen at any time.

He slowly followed the stream of nurses to her room, there he looked in and saw her frail body on the bed. Blood was being pumped into her limp body; her bright rosy cheeks were now pale.

"Edward, c'mon man, Bella's not gonna be happy if you're sad," his best friend Emmett said coming up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked into the emergency room.

Emmett's wife Rosalie and Alice were both in the waiting room anxious for their friends. Alice was on her cell phone talking, calmly but visibly shaken, to her husband Jasper, who was out of town. The six of them had attended Forks high School together and had remained close friends even after, which was really inevitable since they were all now married to their high school sweethearts.

"I just don't know what to do," he said, his voice wavering, a few tears streaming down his face. "I feel so helpless, why couldn't it be me in there?"

"The doctors are doing the best they can." Emmett said. "Now let's go see that daughter of yours, Miracle Ann."

Name: Anna Marie Cullen

DOB: September 8th, 2010

Time: 1:36pm

Weight: 3.8 lbs.

Length: 10 inches

Eyes: brown and closed

Hair: bronze and silky to the touch

Skin: pinkish (as most babies)

Fingers, toes and other essential parts: tiny and all in place.

She was perfect.

* * *

Thursday

September 9th 2010

11: 25am

"Edward."

"Bella," Edward said looking away from the window out of which he was staring through for only a few seconds, and walked over to her bed.

She had been asleep and he had only left her side once since the doctors had determined she was in stable condition, critical but stable. Alice had managed to get him to go home and shower and eat, although he mentioned that the food had no taste, he did have to admit the shower revived him a bit. Since he refused to take a nap at home when Rosalie and Alice offered to stay with Bella, he agreed easily when Alice suggest he sleep for a few hours on a cot in the hospital room with Bella. While he slept Emmett stayed with him.

"I love you Edward," she said in a loud whisper.

"I love you too Bella," he said softly as he bent to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked sitting in a chair beside her bed, holding one of her hands in both of his.

"I've felt better." She answered with a weak smile, her voice a bit hoarse. "How's Anna?" she asked.

It was now nearly twenty-four hours after the accident.

"Anna's doing great," he answered, softly, but loud enough so she could hear him. "She looks so much like you," he said looking into her eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he drew a deep breath.

"Tell her I love her…and I-I'm so sorry," she stammered fighting back the tears.

"No," he said. "You will, I can't tell her how much you love her only you can," he said a sudden realization and sadness coming over him.

"Didn't I tell you she looks like you?" Edward asked when the nurse had brought Anna into Bella's room a few minutes later.

Bella only smiled, and then looked at Anna as she breathed out the words; "I love you," her last words.

* * *

A/N I know it's sad but you were warned.

Please R&R let me know what you think, is there hope for me?

BTW this story was written when I was in maybe 11th grade, yeah high school days of writing short stories. Anyway I realized I could change the characters, add some more meat to the story, edit and hey presto I'd have my very own twilight fan-fic. I have ideas but it makes no sense starting if I can't finish right? Or don't even know where to begin or where it would go.

Also I'm not longer in high school that was long ago but not as long ago as you're thinking.

Kinda _weird_ tidbit for anyone who is interested in my drivel, while I was putting in the days and dates I didn't even know Sept 8th 2010 was a Wednesday and I being the kinda person who likes things to be 'right' decided to check the PC calendar and low and behold there was such a thing as Wednesday, September 8th 2010!

Okay thank you for reading please don't forget to leave a comment behind


End file.
